


Everything They'd Been Missing

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e13 When the Saints Go Marching In, Fluff, Happy Ending, Klaus/Cami over Klaus/Caroline, Multi, They all deserved better, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Klaus and Elijah find out what the afterlife is really like.





	Everything They'd Been Missing

Klaus’ eyes flickered open to stare up at a never-ending sea of blue. There wasn’t a single cloud to see. He looked around to see he was on his back in the middle of a forest. His eyes widened as he remembered everything. The hollow, the twins transferring it to him, the final meal with the family and lastly, death. He sat up quickly to look for Elijah and saw his brother not too far away looking dishevelled. 

“Are you alright?” Klaus asked as he rushed over to his brother.

Elijah came round, “where are we brother?”

“That is a good question to which I don’t know the answer,” Klaus answered.

He stood up, “well I guess we better find out then?”

“I suppose we should. Where do you suggest we start?” Klaus asked.

Elijah shrugged, “well it’s a forest so if you just keep walking you’ll come out of the woods soon enough.”

“Then that is what we will do.”

And walk they did. The brothers walked for what felt like days. They never stopped, they just kept walking no matter what. 

That was until they came across something, but not the edge of the woods. It was a cabin buried deep in the middle of the trees, 

The two of them exchanged a curious look, “it can’t hurt to look right?”

“I don’t see why not,” Elijah answered, “it's the only thing that isn’t trees.”

They walked over to the cabin and opened the door. It creaked. That was the first sound they’d heard since they arrived that wasn’t them talking. Nothing in the forest made a sound, not even the leaves as they walked. The two of them exchanged a glance before shrugging and stepping into the cabin.

Now, I don’t mean to be cliche, but it was like walking into the light. Once they stepped through the door it was like everything changed. Instead of the endless forest they’d become accustomed to, they saw a sight they’d become so familiar with in life. The compound.

“What is going on here?” Klaus muttered under his breath.

Elijah shrugged, “not a clue.”

“So you two finally decided to show up did you? Took you long enough.”

Both the brothers froze when they heard that voice. Stood on the balcony above them was someone neither of them expected to see again. Hayley.

“What the-” Klaus began but was cut off by another voice he would have known anywhere.

“We were beginning to think you’d never arrive.”

He turned around to see Cami, “would someone like to tell me where we are?”

“Well that’s quite simple,” Hayley answered, “the ‘afterlife’.”

Elijah was still stood there frozen, “Hayley?”

“The one and only,” she responded, “come on. We need to talk.”

With that she grabbed his arm and pulled him away to the library. Cami smiled widely at Klaus who finally remembered his legs worked again and moved to hug her tightly. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and taking a deep breath.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he whispered in her ear.

Cami smiled, “I always knew you’d come back to me one way or another. We’ve all been watching and you’ve been so brave Klaus.”

“I only did what I had to do to protect my daughter,” he pointed out..

She drew away, “I know.”

Klaus took a deep breath and met her gaze before he did something he’d been wanting to do for a long time. He kissed her and it felt like coming home again. They melted together, their arms coming around the other and their bodies molded into one.

“Alright alright get a room you two,” someone yelled.

And another added, “there are plenty to choose from in this damn place,”

Klaus looked over his shoulder to see Josh and Aiden. It only made his smile wider. Everyone was here.

Meanwhile, in the library, Elijah sat unsure of what to say whilst Hayley searched through the drinks cabinet.

“Aha!” She announced as she brandished a bottle of bourbon, “we’ll be needing this.”

Elijah couldn’t help but chuckle, “not much has changed then.”

“Nothing’s changed ‘Lijah,” she answered.

He sighed, “I killed you Hayley. That can’t be forgiven.”

“How many times has Klaus daggered you? And he is still forgiven. We all make mistakes and you had no recollection of who I was. Besides, I can’t be mad at you forever,” Hayley sat next to him.

Elijah shook his head, “I could never be mad at you Hayley but surely you must feel something against me?”

“You had your punishment. I’ve watched you suffer and I won’t make you suffer anymore,” she answered, “now will you have a drink with me?”

That night everyone gathered in the courtyard to celebrate. Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Cami, Josh and Aiden sat around with bottles of bourbon sharing stories about their lives.

“So how come you all know what’s been going on in the real world if your here and there isn’t an ‘other side’ anymore?” Klaus asked.

Hayley smiled, “follow me.”

The group made their way down one of the compound’s many corridors to a door neither Mikaelson remembered. Hayley pushes the door opens to reveal a small cinema type room. There was a large screen on the far side of the wall with a selection of seating surrounding it.

“How does this work?” Elijah asked.

Cami answered, “it’s simple really. You think of who you want to see and they appear on the screen. You can see what they are doing right now.”

“Can I see Hope?” Klaus questioned.

Hayley nodded, “of course.”

The group settled together and waited impatiently for Hope to appear on the screen. 

The darkness disappeared to reveal the grounds to the Salvatore school. Hope was stretched out on the grass reading.

“She’s okay,” Cami whispered to Klaus.

He nodded, “and she always will be.”


End file.
